


It's Waffle Time

by Vexicle



Series: Natural Disaster [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle





	It's Waffle Time

“Hellooo,” Basil says in what he evidently hopes is a smooth tone. He slides into the empty seat next to Zephyr, winking at her.

Zephyr raises her eyebrow, but she moves closer to him anyway. “Someone’s feeling confident today.”

“Am I not allowed to?” Basil rolls his eyes. “I wonder what picture Iggy's painted of me if the first thing you think of is a depressed dude." Zephyr's just about to laugh and point out that he made that impression _himself_ when Basil coughs. "Anyway, Iggy says he has known you all his life and so he's going to be off to the side doing nothing while we spend some time together. It's true, I should get to know you better, or something,” Basil mutters, going red and trailing off near the end.

Zephyr nods encouragingly. “That sounds delightful. How nice of him.”

“A-are you angry at me?” Basil asks, biting his lip. “I'm so sorry, it's just everything you say sounds so nice it's sarcastic.”

Zephyr laughs. _Oh man, he's so awkward. It's like Iggy transferred all his shyness to him via osmosis._ “I'm sorry, I think I kind of picked up this British snark from my English teachers in Korea. They’ve always talked this way, so I'm used to it. I’ll do my best to talk not-snidely. I really am happy you want to spend time with me,” she says.

“This is as good a start as any.” Basil laughs nervously as he fidgets in his seat. “So, can I buy you a drink?”

“This is the school café, Basil, not a bar.” Zephyr pauses when she realises she made a commitment not even a minute ago. “Well, I’m clearly not trying hard enough.”

“No offense taken. I meant, do you like coffee?”

“Tea is fine. Also, Belgian waffles. They’re really great. Make sure to get the one with ice cream.”

Basil nods, and then he's trotting away to place their order, flinching a bit when the cashier looks at him suspiciously. He smooths his rumpled school uniform out at the creases and smiles sheepishly, trying his best to look presentable. The student just gives him one last unamused stare before begrudgingly taking his money. Basil coughs nervously and inches back to where Zephyr is sitting.

“At least they aren't scared of you,” Zephyr offers when Basil groans and buries his head in his palms. She punches his arm in a friendly manner, making him yelp and rub the sore spot. Zephyr chuckles a bit at the grumpy look on his face.

“They're not scared of me, they think of me as a loser, and I can't say that I don't deserve it,” Basil complains. “I'm just planning to get my education and then get out of here with what little dignity I have left.” 

“That's a good plan. They'll come around, Basil, you'll see,” Zephyr says comfortingly, drawing him into a quick hug. A cough from behind makes her pull back, and it's the same cashier from before. He looks from Zephyr to Basil, as though unsure what she's doing with him, but just quietly sets their order on the table and leaves.

The black-haired boy sighs and blows on his coffee, and Zephyr realises that Basil hadn't quite got her meaning and just ordered _one_ waffle for her. She's not sure why, but she finds his bumbling attitude so endearing, and she smiles to herself. Zephyr grabs her fork and knife and awkwardly tries cutting through the part with ice cream on it. “Open wide,” she whispers, getting Basil’s attention and making him grin dumbly despite himself. He accepts the treat eagerly, making an expression of absolute delight, and Zephyr’s heart melts because it’s so _adorable_.

“Go eat it yourself, you lazy fiend,” Zephyr says in amusement as she passes the boy the fork. He whines in playful protest before indulgently digging in. “It's warm,” he comments through a mouthful of food. 

She swats at his bulging cheeks. "It's not polite to talk when you're eating!” Zephyr can't resist taking out her phone and snapping a shot, giggling when Basil realises what she has done and his delight turning to outrage. 

“It's not polite to take pictures without permission,” Basil grumbles, his cheeks flushed with red. He swallows his food just to pout at her, and Zephyr’s cheeky grin only grows wider. _Too cute_ , Zephyr thinks as Basil tries to snatch her phone from her grasp to no avail.

“I wanted to do it, so it's fine, isn’t it?” Zephyr asks, pushing her chest forward and twirling her hair just to mess with the poor guy. She lowers her eyelids and looks smugly at him.

“Hmmm, by your logic, then,” Basil muses, “I should be able to…” and then Basil leans forward and presses his (still slightly chilly) lips to Zephyr’s, and her lips part a little in surprise. “Do... this,” Basil murmurs against her lips, pulling her nearer into a proper kiss.

Her heart really is hammering away at her chest now, her head spinning, and as Basil moves gently against her own lips she blushes, smiling against his embrace and pushing him away gently. 

“I'm sorry, not in school, okay?” she whispers, in out of the corner of her eye she can tell that the students running the café are all absolutely flabbergasted. She nods silently to them as if to signal, _yes, we’re really together, it's not a mistake._

Zephyr strokes Basil’s soft black locks as he sighs in disappointment. “Don't worry, I’ll give you much more at my place.” Her gray eyes twinkle with mischief.

“I'll take you up on your offer, if you don't mind.” There's a little hint of something else as well in Basil’s gaze, excitement and awkwardness and happiness mingling together into one.

“Yes, let’s leave,” Zephyr agrees, holding his large hand in her own small one and leading him outside. Basil flushes as he realises the other students are staring at him, but Zephyr just nudges him along.

“It'll be okay,” Zephyr whispers as she leans her head slightly on his shoulder. “Someday. I promise.”


End file.
